Love Hotel
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: A three-shot involving Roy and Ed exploring the uses of a Love Hotel's room.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will probably be like a three-shotish thing...I came up with this idea, thanks to both Sims 2, and my friend Meep's chair, it's similar to the one in the story, however, I doubt it's been used in the way Roy and Ed use it. ^^**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward sighed as he flopped down onto the large bed in the center of a musty motel room. He was on another mission by himself while Alphonse spent time with Winry in Risembool. The mission he had been sent on was to go to South City and ask a fellow state alchemist for a report that his commanding officer, and lover, needed to file.<p>

Ed had just arrived in South City an hour ago and it had taken him forever to find the hotel Roy had suggested he stay in. Glancing around the small room, his face scrunched together in distaste. He couldn't find what Roy saw in this hotel. The bed was large, a king-size, but it...didn't feel quite right. The bathroom looked to be quite small, the mirror was cracked and neither the sink nor toilet seemed very sanitary. However the overly large bathtub, which took up most of the bathroom, looked spotless. And even odder, there was no shower head and appeared to be jets in the tub as well.

The lighting in the room came from two dull bedside lamps. Ed noted that beside one lamp was a bowl of wrapped chocolate candy and beside the other was a weird box that said "place two dollars here," and seemed to be connected to the bed. The window behind the drawn blinds was caked with dust and dirt and the view was of a dirty brick wall. Beside the window was an end table with a small black phone. Next to that, was a blue armchair.

'_And it's hotter than hell in here, too!' _Edward thought as he pulled off his tank top and slid out of his pants.

"Asshole...This has to be a joke," Edward huffed as he shuffled over to the phone. He didn't care that it was the middle of the workday and that Roy could p_ossibly_ be working. He wanted to know why he was sent to _this _hotel of all places. The phone rang twice before he heard the familiar voice he had heard just a few short hours before.

"Colonel Roy Mustang speaking."

"Bastard, why the hell did you send me _here?_"

"Ah, Fullmetal. Oh, Lieutenant, you can just set those there. Please close the door on your way out..." Edward tapped his foot impatiently against the creaky floorboards. "Sorry about that. Why, don't you like it?" Ed growled, he could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He began to pace back and forth.

"It looks scummy and gross, and it smells funny here-"

"Edward." He stopped his rant as he heard the mirth in Roy's voice as he chuckled out his name. "Of course it's scummy, it's a love hotel."

Ed froze in his spot, "What do you mean 'love hotel'? There's nothing _lovely_ about this place!"

"No, Ed. It's a place where people go to make love; screw; fuck; have se-"

"Why the hell did you send me here?" Ed screeched into the phone as he fell back into the seemingly innocent armchair. He slammed his arm down on the arm of it in anger. He jumped a little and dropped the phone into his lap as parts of the chair popped out. Worried that he'd broken it, he looked around the chair. He found that one had been a footrest to the chair, and the other...Well, it was attached to the arm of the chair and had five different knobs on it...Almost scary looking knobs.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" Ed snatched up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Why the hell does this chair have these weird knobs on it?" There was a long pause.

"What room are you in?"

"Why does that ma-"

"Just answer."

"Sixty-nine. Why?"

"Edward, what are you wearing?" Ed's eyebrow rose at the question.

"How the hell does that answer my question, Bastard?"

"Just answer, Ed." Edward huffed.

"I just took off my shirt and pants. Did I mention it's hideously hot in here?"

"So you're only in your boxers, then?"

"Yes, you bastard. Why the fu-"

"Alright then set the timer to ten minutes. Then turn the knob labeled one." Huffing into the phone Edward did as he said.

"'Kay, so now that I have no idea what I just did, will you tell..." Edward trailed off and his eyes widened as he felt heat coming from the back and the seat of the chair.

"Edward," Roy spoke through the phone, "turn both the second and fourth knobs." Ed did as he was told and jumped a little as the back of the chair and the footrest came to life, moving against him. "Now, turn the third knob." Edward bit his lip as he did so and cried out in shock, almost dropping the phone again, as the seat began to vibrate beneath him. "Edward?"

"W-what the he-ll B-bast-ard," He could hear his voice shake with the vibrations.

"Now, Edward," Roy huskily whispered into the phone, "I want you to imagine that I'm beside you." Ed couldn't help but close his eyes and relax into the chair and do as Roy told him. "I trail my hand from under your chin to your nipple." Ed's hand did as Roy's would have. "I gently roll it in between my fingers as you throw your head back..." Edward did as Roy predicted and moaned softly into the phone, his eyes becoming hazy. He began to pant as sweat formed on his forehead from both the heat of the room and the chair. "Then I trace your chest and my hand falls to your growing, clothed erection." Edward let out a shaky whimper at how hard he was. "Then I move my hand into the front fold of your boxers to release it, slowly running a finger along it. I slowly lick the base of your neck..."

Edward lost himself; between the vibrations of the chair, Roy's silky voice gliding through the phone, and his own hand's ministrations, he could hardly keep a coherent thought in his head.

"B-bas," His breath hitched. "Bastard, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Edward." Roy purred and Ed groaned loudly at the way Roy had said his name. "Besides, I'm almost positive you're getting much more_ pleasure_ out of this call than I am.

"Now, my hand dips unexpectedly back through your boxers. My fingertips softly brush against your sac. I toy with it for a moment before my hand returns to stroking your hardened cock from base to tip. _Slowly._" Roy emphasized the final word and Edward whined in protest as his hand followed the other's voice.

"Roy." A begging tone had crept into Ed's voice.

"I press my thumb against your leaking tip, and press down teasingly, before pumping you fast and hard." Ed tilted his head to the side unable to stop the moans from escaping his throat.

"R-Roy, I'm gon-na-"

"Come for me then, Edward." His last restraint left him as he cried out Roy's name into the phone, his seed coating his hand. Ed sank back into the vibrations of the armchair and sighed contently, relishing in his afterglow.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Bastard," Ed murmured tiredly into the phone. "You never did say why you sent me here..."

"Worry about that later, Ed." Roy's soothing voice washed over him and his eyes closed. "I know you're tired, get some sleep, I'll see you soon." Ed sighed as the chair's movement slowed to a stop, adding to the tingles that danced over his body.

"Fine. Love you, Fuhrer Bastard."

"Love you too, Shortie." Roy had hung up before Ed could say anything. Not like he would have; he was much too out of it to care as much as he normally would have. Instead, he dropped the phone on the hook and proceeded to curl up into the chair and promptly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Ages later and it's done!**

**Next up part 3!**

* * *

><p>Edward groaned and opened his eyes a little, squinting. He looked up blearily and found Roy in front of him, a small smirk on his face.<p>

"Roy, what are yo-" Ed muttered before Roy cut him off with a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed again, figuring it was a dream or something and leaned into the kiss. He felt one of Roy's arms slide behind his back and the other under his knees. Ed lazily draped an arm around Roy's shoulder as the elder lifted him up. His eyes fluttered as he was set on a cool surface. He heard a faint squeak as Roy turned something.

"I'll be right back," Roy whispered into Ed's ear before pressing a soft kiss against it. The blonde's chin merely dropped to his chest, still half asleep. With his eyes still closed, he began to wonder why he felt water lapping his leg before he decided he didn't care; it felt nice. A few minutes later, the warm water was lapping at his chest. Edward was happily relaxed until he felt the wall behind him rumbling. The moment before he opened his eyes, water suddenly shot out of the wall behind him. Jumping in the water and whirling around to stare at the wall behind him, he found that he was indeed _not_ asleep and that he was in the giant bathtub. He also learned that it was _not_ a bathtub, but a jacuzzi... And where the hell did his clothes go? Just then, Roy walked back into the bathroom and closed the door, completely naked as well.

"Ah, so you're wide awake now, eh?" Roy turned off the running water while the jets continued to move the water in the tub and keep it warm. Roy then stepped into the tub, placing a bottle easily recognized as lube on the side of the tub.

"How the hell did you get into my hotel room? Why aren't you still in Central? And where the hell did my clothes go?" Ed shot out the questions, being sure to keep his eyes on Roy's and not his partner's crotch.

"Well, I have my connections. I also have this weekend off, so why not spend it with my lover?" Ed blushed as Roy sat down in the water and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "And as for your clothes...I took care of them for you." Ed blushed and shoved Roy away.

"What the hell! So you just come into my hotel room, uninvited, and strip me?" Roy chuckled a little before answering,

"You didn't seem to mind, you even moaned my name in your sleep."

Flustered, Ed turned away from Roy and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Roy was undeterred by this. He wrapped both of his arms underneath Ed's and reached down to stroke the blonde's semi-hard member. The surprised gasp that came from Ed excited Roy and he could feel his own erection throb.

"R-Roy, stop it." Ed murmured weakly as he failed at his attempt not to buck into Roy's hand. "I'm trying to be mad at you." Roy chuckled as he nipped the nape of Ed's neck and kissed, open-mouthed, up and down his neck.

"You can always be mad later and allow me to pleasure you now." Roy murmured against Ed's neck as he slowly moved his hand up and down Ed's length. When Ed tried to resist with another weak 'no,' Roy gently palmed his stiffening erection.

That seemed to be Ed's undoing, as he let out a throaty moan, the back of his head touched Roy's shoulder. Roy let go of Ed's now stiff member, earning a whimper form the blonde. Roy then wrapped the same arm around Ed's waist and made him lean over the tub's edge with his ass in the air. Before Ed could even think of questioning the elder, he was breathless as one of the many water jets was aimed directly at his dick.

While Ed attempted to make a cohesive sentence, Roy lathered his fingers in lube. His finger lingered around Ed's entrance for a few moments, teasing, before plunging in. A choked gasp escaped through Ed's mouth when he felt Roy poke around a bit. When Roy entered his second finger and scissored, Ed bucked against the warm stream of water. Roy's digits crooked just right and Ed gripped the side of the tub harshly at the onslaught of pleasure they brought.

After a few more thrusts, Roy's fingers disappeared and Edward whined loudly when Roy made him keep his ass out of the water. Roy bent over Ed and rubbed himself against Ed, nipping his ear. Roy smirked against Ed's ear as the younger moaned and wiggled against him. Roy knew Ed would never be like this with anyone else and Roy savored times like this where Ed would just let go. Gathering the lubrication on his fingers, he let out low moans into Ed's ear as he slicked himself up, moving Ed away from the water jet.

Ed turned his head as far as he could and mashed their mouths together. Roy didn't mind the pain that came from Ed's action as he lined himself up with Ed's entrance with one hand, while the other curled around his lover's clenched hand. The hand that had guided Roy to the blonde's entrance fell away when he pushed in, and instead wrapped itself around Edward's waist, keeping him balanced.

Roy drank in Ed's moan when he entered. Ed broke away a moment after, panting. In an attempt to comfort the smaller, Roy intertwined their fingers and left soft kisses against the blonde's temple. Ed squeezed Roy's fingers before bucking backwards.

"Not quite yet." Roy's lips quirked up a little at the confusion on Ed's face. Roy then moved them both underwater again and held back his chuckle when Ed jerked and gasped as Roy positioned him in front of the jet again.

"R-ah-Roy, you ba-ah-stard," Ed stammered as his hand gripped Roy's hand tighter. Roy only responded by pulling back and then slamming forward. It had its desired effect of making Ed's breathing hitch, causing a small cry of pleasure to be heard.

Roy thrust into Edward hard and the water jet seemed to be too harsh in a pleasuring way in the blonde's sensitive dick. Edward completely lost himself when Roy bit his neck. He clenched hard around his Fuhrer when he came hard against the fast moving water. Roy wasn't too far behind Ed, though he held off for a few more thrusts, while Ed moaned, limply following Roy's movements.

After Roy came inside Ed, he waited a moment before pulling out and dragging his tired lover into his lap, enjoying the feel of the bubbling jacuzzi around him. When Ed finally stirred from his haze, he looked up to find Roy smiling down at him. Leaning forward a little, Ed lifted his head and kissed Roy's chin before leaning back into Roy's arms. Roy nuzzled the top of Ed's head before murmuring,

"I'm so glad we finally get a weekend to ourselves." Ed blinked up at Roy.

"What are you talking about? You sent me here on a mission to get that report from some state alchemist general out here." Roy got a mildly guilty look on his face.

"Well...You see, there's no report and no generals out here that are state alchemists..."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...Roy's gonna get in trouble~!<strong>

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is after mooonths! The final installment of Love Hotel!**

**I hope you all enjoy! My editor (the old Meep) says that this is her favorite chapter of anything that I've ever written...so, I don't completely know (I thought it was a bit rushed...maybe its cuz I wrote it all in one day...) Let me kow what you think!**

**^w^**

**~Feli~**

* * *

><p>Edward leaned away from Roy, his jaw hanging slightly.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"There's...No mission, Ed."

The blonde's eyes narrowed and he growled lowly at Roy before untangling himself from Roy and stepping out of the tub. As Ed toweled off, Roy raised his hand from the water. "Wait, Ed! Where are you going?"

"To bed, you bastard. I'm going to sleep. The train ride to this place was horrid and exhausting and you are making it worse. Stay in the damn bath for all I care, or leave!" Edward shouted as he threw the towel on the floor before heading toward the door.

"Ed, wait! Don't eat the chocolate!"

"I'll eat whatever I want to eat, bastard!" The door slammed shut behind him.

Roy smirked at the closed door; this was working more in his favor than he had thought it would. He lay back against the wall and let the jets moving the water relax him. He'd wait a little while to check on Ed. He didn't particularly want to literally get kicked out of the room.

After about twenty minutes of mild dozing in the jacuzzi, Roy climbed out and toweled off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out into the room. He easily spotted Edward laying flat on his stomach with the comforter and sheets thrown to the end of the bed. He heard a soft whimper come from the blonde. Roy frowned and quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed near him.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Roy looked around the room and noted the candy wrappers on the floor. He shook his head and sighed as Ed moved his head to face Roy. He still looked rather pissed, Roy supposed, or at least he tried to. His face was flushed bright red and his eyes were mildly glazed over. His breath was coming in short little pants, making his lips stay parted in a seemingly permanent way, and his forehead had a few beads of sweat rolling down it.

"Roy," Edward breathed out in a pant. "What the fuck...Was in those...Chocolates?" Roy stroked his warm forehead and Edward couldn't help but lean into and follow the touch.

"I told you not to eat them, but you just couldn't listen to me." Roy shook his head and trailed a hand down Ed's bare back, loving how the younger arched his back to keep in contact with his hand. "Aphrodisiacs are put into those chocolates." Roy moved away, ignoring the whine Ed let out, and put the money he had set on the bedside table before the jacuzzi, into the money box. "I'll help you feel better soon."  
>Even in Edward's lusty, drug-induced haze, he heard the sultry tone of Roy's voice.<p>

"Not a chance, bastard. I-I-woah!" The bed began to vibrate as Roy could only assume, his member was being trapped between Ed's body and the now moving bed. Roy grabbed a bottle of lube from the table and slicked his fingers. Before Roy could reach him, Ed curled into a ball on the bed.

"No..." His voice was held out due to the vibrations.

Roy leaned over Ed's form and placed his slick fingers near the blonde's entrance, sliding them around the puckered area. He whispered into Edward's ear, being sure his lips touched with every word.  
>"Edward, you'll feel better faster if you let me help you."<p>

"Ba-star-d, you planned th-is." Edward unconsciously was rubbing his ass into Roy's hand.

"It was a little planned," Roy admitted as he slid a finger inside. "Though you eating the chocolate," he added another finger and Edward moaned, "wasn't quite part of the plan." He crooked the fingers and Edward's long moan turned into a soft whine.

Roy removed his fingers just as Ed began to thrust back against them. Instead, he took the lube and slicked himself until he too was hard and then lay on his back on the bed. Edward watched him with a lusty gaze. "Come, Edward," Roy beckoned him as he settled himself against the pillows so he was practically sitting up at an angle, "use me."

Edward clenched and unclenched his fists as he bit his lower lip. He desperately wanted to...But he was still angry...Wasn't he?

It only took him another moment to decide. He crawled over to where Roy lay and climbed on top of him so that his knees were on either side of his hips. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck so their faces were mere inches from each other.

He panted and could feel his face grow warmer still as he drew his face closer to Roy's.

"You're such a bastard," he breathed onto Roy's lips, their mouths almost touching.

"I know." Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist and the other hand cupped Ed's face. The arm around the blonde's waist lowered said blonde so his entrance was at the tip of Roy's hardened cock and Roy slipped his hand to hold onto the base of it. Roy watched, thrilled, as Edward's entire body shivered at the contact. "But I'm _your _bastard."

Edward mashed their mouths together as he began to lower himself onto Roy.

"A-ah," Edward moved his head under Roy's as a wave of pleasure hit him dead on. Edward had sheathed Roy completely in himself, and was a little surprised that he had managed to get Roy's shaft to hit him just where he needed it to on the first try. He was even more surprised that he could feel the vibrations of the bed travel through Roy, through their connection.

Roy let out a low moan at the tight heat that encased him. Edward leaned his entire body against Roy's. He could feel Ed's mismatched fingers scrambling across his shoulders at the pleasure. He now wrapped both his arms around Ed's waist.

They lay there like that for a few moments; Edward just sitting in Roy's lap, breathless, and Roy sitting on the bed enjoying the feel of Edward clenching and unclenching his muscles.  
>As Edward slowly began to lift himself, Roy trailed kisses along the chest that was now at his eye level. Roy removed a hand from Ed's waist and instead wrapped it around his overly hot, weeping member. Giving it a soft squeeze, Edward lost his concentration of slowly going down Roy, and instead plummeted down with a cry. Roy bucked his hips and Edward grabbed both sides of his head and forcefully kissed him. Their teeth clicked together once or twice but Edward didn't care as he moaned loudly into Roy's mouth.<p>

Edward now only brought himself up a little from Roy before going back down, and Roy would buck his hips up and make Ed gasp out both curses and praises. Both of their moans, and Edward's soft whines, were altered due to the vibrations of the bed.

"R-Roy, I-" Roy shushed Ed with a particularly hard squeeze at the base of his member.

"Wait," Roy murmured into the blonde's ear as he trailed kisses laced with nips and licks up and down his neck.

"I-I can't. I'm -" Roy squeezed him again, but did not loosen his grip this time, making Ed throw his head back. "Damn it, Roy! I'm gonna explode!" Edward whimpered as Roy continued to move his hips. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders again, burying his head in the crook of his elbow.

When Roy thrust himself in particularly hard, Edward lost control of his actions and bit down just as hard at the junction of Roy's neck and shoulder. This caused Roy to release his tight hold and moan out Edward's name as he came inside of the blonde. Edward kept his teeth on Roy's skin and moaned as he too, came hard between his and Roy's stomachs and chests.

Roy panted and relished in the afterglow and sighed a little in relief when Ed finally let his skin go. Edward apologetically licked at the area.

"Sorry," Edward sounded rather embarrassed over the matter. Carefully rolling them over so that Ed was laying on the still-vibrating bed, Roy kissed him on the cheek before pulling out of Edward.

"It's fine; my fault if anything." He blindly reached for the towel that lay beside them. Wiping off his own body. Roy then wiped Ed down and kissed his bellybutton as he cleaned off his stomach.

"So why'd you send me all the way out here, under the false pretense of a mission, then follow me of here yourself, if all you wanted was to have sex?"

"Mind-blowing sex." Roy interjected and Ed rolled his eyes. Roy's azure eyes closed for a moment as he smiled. "I wanted a weekend away from home, away from the paparazzi."  
>Edward raised an eyebrow as he shakily tried to get up enough to sit up next to Roy.<br>"Wouldn't they find us easier here? Anyone can walk in." Roy smirked, kissing Ed on the forehead before saying,

"You forget, I have my connections." He stood from the bed and walked over to where he had thrown his and Edward's clothes earlier. Tossing Ed his, he said, "Now come on, my connections have reserved us a much better suite for the rest of the weekend." Edward frowned as he pulled on his clothes, not once getting off the bed. When Roy had finished with his clothes, Ed lifted his arms and opened and closed his hands.

Chuckling at the childish gesture, Roy picked Ed up, and carried him out of the room.

Down the hall was a bit of a large figure. Edward's eyes widened in both horror and amusement while Roy smirked and nodded to her.

"Hello, Aunt Chris, we were just on our way to the suite, the room's free now."

The woman only shook her head and returned Roy's smirk. Edward looked between the two identical Mustang smirks and felt rather duped. Once Chris left and Roy continued up the stairs, Edward huffed.

"I should have known."


End file.
